


Lose Me In The Sight Of You

by reignsromans



Series: See You Again [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, airport vibes, eve is done with life, sprinkling of sexual tension, villanelle and her thing for bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignsromans/pseuds/reignsromans
Summary: "It'd be different if you were just the hot stranger that made fun of me and drove me to work but you're not. My literal job is to have you arrested, don't you get that?"
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: See You Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852198
Comments: 31
Kudos: 155





	Lose Me In The Sight Of You

Exhaustion. 

It was all Eve could feel as she trudged through the security check at Barcelona airport. More mental than physical, the kind that goes untouched by sleep and lingers in the background of every action, every thought.

It had become her default state over the past nine days, ever since her moral-shattering phone call with Villanelle. The sheer amount of _guilt_ eating away inside of her served as a powerful motivator, pushing her to the point of relentlessness in her pursuit. And that would be all good and well if she knew how to stop at the end of the day, how to turn it all off and take care of herself, but she didn't. Pretty much every waking moment had been spent going over and over every little piece of information in MI5's possession until the words and images were burned into her retinas; looking for a link between the victims, a discernible pattern, _anything_ that could help them get ahead of the game for once. 

She had, in short, crossed that fine line between motivation and obsession. 

There had been no luck and, in what Eve perceived as almost an act of pity towards her burned out state, Carolyn had sent her to the latest crime scene to speak with one of her contacts and check for anything that may have been missed. "A fresh pair of eyes and change of scenery" had been how her boss put it - finished off with a look that silently told her to _get a fucking grip_ while she was at it. And really, Eve was nothing but grateful. Another day of the same cycle might have been enough to push her into insanity. 

It had been a fruitless couple of days, turning up nothing they didn't already know. 

It had left Eve feeling defeated.

The feeling weighed heavy on her now, as she made her way over to a virtually abandoned section of seats to hunker down for the next couple of hours. She chose one with the back turned to the floor-to-ceiling window (window? glass wall? hell if she knew, she just didn't want to see herself in it) and set her jacket down as padding before settling into a slouch with her backpack on her knee, a tired sigh escaping her. 

Things were slowing down around her, all the shops already closed for the night and the cafés and restaurants not far behind. It was surprisingly calming to watch the people become fewer and the staff go about their cleaning and organizing, all done for another day. It helped her switch off a bit, which was no small feat.

Everything was shut up by midnight and the lights dimmed right down above her, further adding to the peaceful trance that simply observing life had put her into. 

God, she really was exhausted. 

She was deciding whether to try to take a nap or not when her attention was grabbed by the distant clacking of boots, drawing her gaze in their direction just in time to catch the sight of a blonde bun and a striped, dark suit disappearing behind the side of a souvenir store. It looked like...

No.

"Losing my fucking mind." Eve muttered under her breath, stubbornly slouching a little further down before she could be tempted to actually get up to have a look and closing her eyes, arms wrapped tightly around her backpack. 

Because if there was ever a sign that a person needed a nap, it was seeing people who weren't there.

\----------

She was awoken about 45 minutes later by a very strong and very insistent need to pee. One of the worst ways to be woken up, in her humble opinion. Not that there were many good ones. Neck stiff and eyes bleary, she pushed herself back up from the uncomfortable position she had fallen into and blinked a few times before checking the time on her phone. Not that much longer left to kill before boarding. 

With a yawn and a few rolls of her head to ease her neck a little, she got to her feet and slung a strap of her backpack over a shoulder before grabbing her jacket off the chair. Time to take care of the badly-timed bladder issue.

The quiet that had previously been peaceful had now turned eerie, only broken by the sound of her footsteps as she made her way down to the closest toilets. There were even less people around than before; just a few odd travellers scattered around the various groups of seats, reading or sleeping or looking at phones. Airports, she thought, along with hospitals and gas stations, felt so much stranger and further from reality at night. 

She slipped past a row of vending machines and turned into the ladies, where she was greeted by the absolute blessing of total emptiness and the strong scent of some citrus cleaning product or other.

Sometimes it really was the little things. 

The place was still empty when she emerged from the end stall minutes later and headed across to wash her hands, leaving her bag and jacket on the floor by her feet. Everything still felt too quiet, too dead. It wasn't something she was used to but, as she hit the button on the tap and squirted soap into the palm of her hand, it dawned on her that it was somewhat pleasant. That her brain was amongst the _quiet_ things, for the first time in weeks.

No intrusive thoughts, no obsessive theorizing, nothing. It would be an unnerving change if it weren't such a damned relief. Was that what defeat did to a person? Did it completely force whatever failure from one's mind as some form of defense mechanism, freeing all that space back up for other things? 

"You are really easy to sneak up on."

Never mind. Peace dead and gone, just like that.

Eve jolted like she'd been electrocuted, head whipping up to meet the entirely too smug face behind her in the mirror. It knocked the wind right out of her, sent a whole mess of emotions through her far too quickly for any one of them to be properly identified. The only comfort was the confirmation that she hadn't lost her mind after all.

"It is kind of embarrassing, to be honest. You could at least give me a challenge."

She stayed rooted to the spot, staring dumbly at the reflection while the tap gave the last of its timed rush of water and her heart threatened to leave her chest. "What-"

"Am I doing here?" Villanelle finished for her, cocking her head to one side and raising an eyebrow playfully. "Always so many questions, Eve." 

"And always so few answers." Eve replied dryly, managing to snap herself far enough out of her initial shock to form an actual sentence. 

Villanelle chuckled and took a step closer as Eve grabbed a couple of paper towels. "I heard someone was coming to admire my work so I stuck around. So lucky that it turned out to be you, right? It is like..." she dropped her voice to a dramatic whisper, " _fate._ " 

Eve scoffed, dropping the used towels in the bin to one side of her then turning to face Villanelle. "Don't think following me around an airport counts as fate."

"Details." Villanelle waved it off impatiently. "I have been thinking about you." 

"Well, you should stop." 

"I want to, it is very inconvenient for me."

"Not exactly a picnic for me either." Eve muttered, raking fingers through her hair and exhaling slowly through her nose. It was one hell of an understatement, all things considered, but she wasn't about to let Villanelle know just how far under her skin she had managed to get. That was information better kept to herself.

"You get paid to think about me, Eve. I do not. You are in my mind all the time, living rent free." Villanelle huffed and gave a tiny pout, as if to show just how unfair she found the situation. "I need to get you out of my system." 

"Out of your system?" 

"Yes." Villanelle nodded seriously, taking another step into Eve's space and smirking when the other woman moved backwards in response. 

"How, uh-" Eve cut off when her back hit the edge of the flat marble top containing the sinks, swallowing and willing herself to get a handle on things. "How do you plan on doing that?" 

Villanelle shrugged, smirk still in place as she took one more small step, stopping as close as possible without actually making any contact. "I have some ideas." 

_Jesus._

The sudden proximity made Eve's head swim, any witty comment that could have been made now forgotten. Her brain was still blessedly _quiet_ , not offering any form of protest or argument against what was happening. She was pinned in place by nothing but Villanelle's intoxicating presence, surrounded by her obnoxiously strong perfume and _shit_ , Eve hadn't realized she was this fucking _tall_ before. The difference had her tilting her head back to meet Villanelle's gaze, trying to ignore how her nerves tingled at the hunger she saw reflected there.

"Care to share some?" 

It came out lower than intended, more of a genuine question than the quip she had wanted to bring them back to more familiar territory with. She could do banter no problem, maybe even flirting too, but both were in the rear view mirror now. All she could focus on was how little space there was between them and how much she wanted it to disappear. 

"Show is more fun than tell." Villanelle replied easily, eyes flitting down to Eve's lips in a not-at-all subtle way and lingering there a moment before she spoke again. "You know, I have a thing for bathrooms." 

"That why you followed me in here?" 

"No." A grin spread across Villanelle's face, mischievous and charming as ever. "That was because I have a thing for _you_. The bathroom is just a bonus." 

"Oh." 

_She was so fucked._

"I think you have a thing for me, too." 

_So, so fucked._

"I-" 

She was cut off once again, this time by Villanelle's hands slipping into the spaces between her own hands and hips; bracing her against the marble and removing any semblance of personal space that had still existed. If it had been hard to breathe before, it was damn near impossible now. 

"It is okay, Eve." Villanelle assured, voice low and face barely an inch away. "This will help."

Eve's eyes fluttered shut of their own accord and a second later soft, warm lips brushed lightly against hers, making her breath hitch in her throat. She leaned into the contact instinctively, searching for more and finding...nothing.

_What the fuck?_

Her eyes shot open. Villanelle was still there, still right over her, she had simply dodged the advance and was staring down at Eve with her most smug look yet. "Now I am sure you have a thing for me." 

Eve's face flushed as embarrassment reared its ugly head and she brought her hands up to shove Villanelle away from her, needing to put some distance between them. There was no real force behind it and it wouldn't have been needed anyway; Villanelle stepped backwards as soon as Eve's intent was clear, grinning all the way. 

"You're a fucking asshole." 

"Maybe." Villanelle shrugged. "I am going to go now, Eve. But it was nice seeing you again."

"What the-" Eve exhaled heavily and tried again, driven forwards by pent up frustration and the need to understand, to find sense. "Why are you doing this? To fuck with me?"

"Doing what?" 

" _This_!" She gestured wildly in front of her. "Showing up out of the blue and waltzing off again just as fucking fast! What's the point of it?" 

Villanelle regarded her with a puzzled look. "I wanted to see you." She offered simply, as if that explained everything. 

"It's..." She trailed off, hating the way that answer ever so slightly softened the harsh edges of her mood. "It's not that easy, okay? It'd be different if you were just the hot stranger that made fun of me and drove me to work but you're _not_. My literal job is to have you arrested, don't you get that?" 

"Arrest me then." 

"I, uh, don't have the power. And you'd be gone by the time I made any kind of call." 

"Then it does not matter." Villanelle stated with finality. "I am much more interested in how you think I am hot." 

"Jesus christ." Both hands coming up to slowly run through her curls, Eve wondered (not for the first time) what the hell she had ever done to deserve being in this big a mess. There was no way of looking at it that seemed even remotely fair. "Of course _that_ is your main focus." 

All Villanelle did was smirk. It was equal parts attractive and infuriating. 

Eve had to fight down the urge to kiss it right off her stupid face.

"You're seriously choosing now to not say anything?" 

"It is fun to watch you squirm." Villanelle replied, eyes gleaming with barely contained glee. "It is a shame that I really do have to go catch a plane, because I would very much like to do it some more."

Eve scoffed. "Fuck you." 

"Eve! Not even a date first?" 

"Wow. You're hilarious." She deadpanned.

"I know." Villanelle matched the tone perfectly as she headed for the door, opening it then turning back with the handle in her grasp. "But maybe next time, hm?" She added, referring to the previous comment with a wink. The little shit.

"There won't be a next time." 

"Of course there will." 

Eve sighed, beyond arguing and all too aware of the fact that she wasn't actually as opposed to the idea as she wanted to make out. "There's no point in telling you to leave me alone, is there?" 

"Nope." Villanelle grinned. "I might if you actually wanted it, but you do not and neither do I. So, try not to miss me too much."

She blew a kiss and was gone before Eve had chance to say anything else, door closing behind her with a noise that felt far too loud in the returning silence. 

Eve briefly considered attempting a little following mission of her own, at least to try and find out where the other woman's plane was going, but dismissed the thought almost immediately. She didn't even stand half a chance at going unnoticed on her best day, which this was definitely not. Besides, her own flight was boarding in...

She pulled her phone out her pocket to check. Ten minutes. Great. 

Puffing her cheeks out with another sigh, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and retrieved her belongings from the floor. The exhaustion she had grown accustomed to feeling made itself known again as she made her way out and over to a row of screens to check her gate number. It hadn't actually left, she supposed, but Villanelle's presence had muted it; acted as a kind of band-aid covering the worst of everything and making her feel, well, _better_.

Making her feel alive again, really. The very same person that was indirectly destroying her.

What a fucking paradox. 

**Author's Note:**

> that took a lot longer to write than i wanted but oh well, here we are. 
> 
> thanks so much for reading!! and for everyone who commented on part 2 wanting a 3rd one: i really hope none of you are regretting saying that now lmao


End file.
